Three Days
by Eigee
Summary: Many of us have wondered what would we do if we were vampires for at least a couple of days, right? Well imagine if the situation were reverse. What would a vampire do if he had his humanity back for at least three days? FIFTH UP- BACK FROM BREAK!
1. Wishes

**A/N: Okay, so even though I've been for a while this is the very first time I write a twilight fanfiction, so please be nice? (: Ermm... basically this is a story completely based on suspended belief, like COMPLETELY. That's all I'll say for now, I'm on vacation so expect an update soon (: And please review (3 believe or not they brighten up my days... well, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (:**

Three Days

A Twilight Fanfiction by Avatard n-n

Chapter 1: Wishes

"Okay, my turn." Emmett said grinning as he caused the bottle to spin wildly. It stopped on Edward, an instant frown drawing in his perfect face.

"Truth" He said, delaying nothing. Emmett widened his grin in anticipation—if that was still possible.

"If you had to be locked up in a room for indefinite time, who would you rather be locked up with; Mike Newton or Jacob Black?" Everybody but Edward and me roared in laughter.

"Jacob Black." Edward responded shrugging, with a little smug smile making Emmett question him in his thoughts. "Well, at least I could put up a fight with him if we got on each other's nerves whereas Newton wouldn't be much of a challenge…" he explained trailing off suggestively.

"Oh, good point." Emmett agreed. I sighed, amused and at the same time a little irritated about Alice. This was a most unlikely Friday night at the Cullen's. We were playing truth or dare as part of Alice's multiple activities for tonight's slumber party. Leave it to her to convince a houseful of perpetually sleep-depraved vampires to have a slumber party, in my opinion it was pretty impressive given that all of the Cullen siblings were participating –including Rosalie. But even more, she got Charlie to let me stay for the night with her. Tonight's excuse was that Alice would be staying alone with Rose and she craved for a girls' night, I can't imagine what his face would look like if he found out that this was no girls-only slumber party. I chuckled to myself as I reincorporated my attention to the game. Edward had spun the bottle and it was Jasper on the spotlight. He smiled defiantly at Edward, the brotherly kind of competitiveness showing between them.

"Dare." Jazz said letting Edward no time to even give him the options.

"Oh, really?" Edward said raising an eyebrow smiling a smug crooked smile, laughing at something obviously only he could hear.

"Bring it, brother" Jasper said putting special emphasis on the word "brother", he was clearly enjoying himself. In fact, all of the Cullens were. I'd never seen them so enthusiastic about a game as childish as this one, probably this is one of the few little "teenager" things they get to enjoy.

"I dare you to be Emmett's slave for a day." Edward smugly said. Everyone laughed at Jazz's evidently impressed expression, Emmett and me being the most amused.

"Ah, no fair Edward!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, we're even now." He said openly happy with himself.

"Is there anything to be even about?" I asked Edward curiously, looking for some funny anecdote among the Cullen siblings. Everyone seemed amused by my commentary, Edward simply sighed discontent.

"We were playing this same game the other day," Alice began with the story, "and it was Jasper's turn to ask Edward, so he picked dare and Jazz dared him to be Rose's slave for a day."

Everyone, even Rosalie still got a laugh out of that. Though apparently I let that pass by…

"How come you never told me?" I asked half bewildered and half sorry for not having seen that.

"It never came up." He justified. "But I got him back now…" he said chuckling.

"I don't understand though, I mean, why would a vampire—or you guys, in any case, need a slave for?"

"It's not just any vampire Bella," Edward explained amused, "It's Emmett."

"You see, it's like us betting." Emmett further enlightened me. "It's a Cullen pride thing." He said with mock solemnity. I rolled my eyes. More of a guy thing if you ask me, I'm pretty sure even Jacob or Seth would feel the need to restore their reputation if they were forced to be slaves out of pure mockery.

"Alright, enough Cullen pride for a night." Alice said, putting the bottle away. Emmett was obviously disappointed because he never got a chance to truth-or-dare me. Though he couldn't complain he'd have plenty of Bella to laugh at for the next couple days, overnight I got two dares and a truth; it took me two solid public humiliations to learn to stick with truths. Alice first challenged me to dress the way she would _really_ have me dress and Edward challenged me to not argue next time he attempts to buy me a gift. Both I still owed, and I am sure neither Alice nor Edward would forget. As for the truth, Jasper asked me to reveal what I was most embarrassed of myself. Naturally, my inconvenient talking when I'm sleeping. I should've picked truth from the very beginning. Next time we play, I'd be prepared.

"Okay, who's up for another card game?" Alice asked.

"Not _that_ again…" Rosalie complained. "I'll play, if Edward stops cheating this time."

"I didn't cheat." Edward said to his defense.

"Did"

"Didn't"

I focused on suppressing a laugh, I hadn't tell Edward this before but I enjoyed watching him with his siblings, the way they all acted around each other; so… like siblings. It's a side of Edward I'd never get tired of admiring. More free, with a hint of carelessness, even smug –more than usual. I love seeing him so relaxed.

"Alright, alright…" Alice intervened again as to finish the premature conflict. "Hmm… I guess horror stories wouldn't do as much as to bore us… Bella, do you happen to know any legend or story we don't already know or are a part of?"

"I'm blank Alice, sorry." I shrugged apologetically. It was true, all the stories or legends I knew were in some part based off on the "people" of their kind. Unless of course they wanted me to get started with the Disney classics, I had nothing. Alice left the main room to look for some distraction, meanwhile all the rest became busy with their own business; Emmett and Jasper were already on their brand new PS3 console with a game that was completely unknown for me, Rosalie was fixing her nails as if they weren't already perfect. And Edward, well, he came up to me and cradled me in his arms to carry me to his piano. The muted sound from the giant plasma TV became diluted as Edward began playing my lullaby. I sighed and I rested my head against him as I snaked my arms around his waist. He tilted his head to rest it on top of mine and mirrored my sigh. After a couple of more songs I began to feel the delayed exhaustion creeping over my body, just as I was drifting into slumber, Alice came down rushing pulling Carlisle and Esme by their arms to one of the huge windows.

"You guys, look out the window!" She said very cheerfully, quickly swiping away any trace of sleepiness I might have had.

"Shh!" Edward hushed her, irritated. I guess his intention behind the private piano concert was to get me to sleep. It was pretty late after all and it was actually working. I yawned.

"I'm sorry, but look! There's a shooting star rain about to begin!" She said excited, in my opinion too excited. Emmett and Jasper drifted their attention from the game just as Rosalie stopped polishing her nails a subtle pink. All of them went to stand by Carlisle and Esme who shared the same puzzled looks as they stared into the completely empty sky.

"Um… Alice, are you sure…?" Carlisle wondered about the same thing everyone else was. What in the world was up with Alice?

Edward paid no particular interest in Alice's revolt and so he resumed his playing. I, deprived from sleep now, was interested on the other hand. "What's Alice up to?" I asked Edward, my voice coming out much more raspy and weary than I intended it to be –or that I even was aware of.

"Nothing that's worth missing a good night's sleep, I'm sure." He said with his velvet voice, smiling at my evident lack of consciousness.

"Speak for yourself." I said, still weary.

"Do you want me to keep playing for you or do you rather go to sleep now?" He asked softly, whispering in my ear.

"I want to see the shooting star rain." I pleaded. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's late, Bella."

"But it's a once in a lifetime deal." I said, then immediately feeling stupid. Vampires are immortal Bella! Duh! I guess I was sleepier than I realized. Quickly using this misunderstood statement to his advantage, he agreed with me.

"Alright," He said, "once in a lifetime." He got up and helped me right after, by the time we reached the window where the rest of the family was waiting, it had already started.

"See?" Alice said excited, darting through the door to admire the natural spectacle from the outside. Giggling a little because of Alice's childish enthusiasm, we all followed after her. I trembled; the night was so cold my bones would ache. Edward took his coat off and draped it over me before hugging me tightly; I nestled securely in his arms as we enjoyed the shooting star rain.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, awed by the sparkling that had suddenly tinted the pitch- black night sky.

"Mmm…" He inhaled with an agreeing tone while his head was buried in my sweet scented hair.

"These shooting stars come across Forks every 10 000." Alice threw in casually as to make the show a little more educational. She might as well have been talking to a wall, no one spoke. My guess was that, even for as long as they had lived, no one –not even Carlisle—had been able to see this before. It was truly a once in a lifetime experience. It was beautiful; the sky seemed as if someone had thrown sparkles onto it. The stars resembled something peculiarly familiar to me –they looked like diamonds. Like if Edward had let the sky borrow his perfect diamond skin for a night. I closed my eyes and asked for a wish.

'_Let me be with him forever'_ I mouthed the thought.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me, touched by my silliness I guess.

"Asking for a wish." I said sheepishly. He smiled tenderly, he gave me _my_ smile. "What, don't vampires wish too?" I asked a little mocking, though still a little embarrassed. He shrugged.

"I can't ask for something I already have." explained Edward, kissing the top of my head. "Besides, my only true wish is impossible to achieve." As he whispered his last words, I felt his irresistible scent intoxicating me, immediately feeling dizzy and disoriented. I inhaled deeply, trying to deal with both my weariness and now Edward's subconscious seductiveness.

"You should give it a try." I said reasonably, "You never know." He laughed, but I could see there was a nostalgic tone to it; sadness. I knew what his wish was, and I was sad too because I knew he was right; it was impossible.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" He asked arching one eyebrow sarcastically.

"If you want." I said, and he did so. His lavender eyelids seemed much darker out in the night, but his face looked tranquil, like sleeping. He inhaled deeply and then murmured: "I wish I could be human." He said it with such intention and sentiment; it took me a big deal of an effort not to cry. I never realized how much he craved his humanity back. I guess every vampire does too deep down, I guess down inside them they all just want back what they were stolen from. Edward still had his eyes closed so I leaned in slowly to kiss him. Gently, he followed my lead. This kiss had a certain tone to it, like desperation or jealousy –craving; coveting humanity. I kissed him back slowly but steadily. I never really saw it the way he had once put it, that he would do whatever it took --if he could-- to have his humanity back so he could be with me. I never wondered how different things would be; maybe because of the magical edge having a vampire as a boyfriend gives to my life or maybe because he rescued me from monotony. But I like it this way; I like my Edward the way he is.

With an effort we broke apart and then we peeked to see if our little display had drawn any attention to us. But the night show was so spectacular it was almost selfish to think of ourselves as a distraction. The rest of the Cullens seemed to have imitated our same behavior, they stared at the sky, eyes fixed on the sparkling little diamonds, looking as if they were waiting for something; longing. I shivered and then Edward laughed.

"We better get you inside before you become a human-sized pop-sickle." Said he, and so we got inside to the cozy warmth of the Cullen's home.

I'm pretty sure Edward was carrying my whole weight, but I still felt my legs walking me towards Edward's room. But yet again I was in a zombie-like state, I couldn't rely my perception right now.

"You know, your wish didn't count." I said as he tucked me in his ridiculously big bed.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked enjoying the teasing.

"Because you're not supposed to say your wish out loud, pff, everybody knows that; didn't you?" I said. He chuckled.

"No, but I'm now forewarned." He said sighing, "That's okay; I wasn't wishing that hard."

"We can always go to a wishing well." I suggested. He smiled crookedly, his spirits high again, just as I intended.

"I might consider that, though you know most wishes don't become true right?" he teased me back

"You're underrating wishes. For all you know you might actually _wake up_ tomorrow."

"Ha ha, I'd like to see _that_."

"Well, who knows, I mean if you'd tell me you were a vampire like three or four years ago I might as well would have thought you a lunatic."

"So?" Edward raised one eyebrow.

"So there must be a general rule, like if there are vampires and werewolves why not wishing sprees like tonight?" Edward laughed lightheartedly at my commentary, causing me to blush. He stroked my cheek and then kissed me.

"Good night Bella, my love."

**a.n.: Well, hoped you liked it, keep tuned for more. I'll try to keep it brief, but please tell me how you liked it! Also any constructive criticism or suggestions. And please excuse my grammar, it's like 1.40 in the morning-- I know, I'm weird like that. Anyway, until the next chapter! (:**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter (3 Thanks so much for your guys' reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying my fic. I know right now it must seem pretty cliche, but hopefully this chapter will keep up the good impression. Enjoy and please, PLEASE! review (3**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all of its content and characters belong just and only to the great Stephenie Meyer. With that being said, voila "Waking Up"...**

* * *

Three Days

A Twilight Fanfiction by Avatard n-n

Chapter 2: Waking Up

I had been awake for as long as the daylight began filtering through the window in Edward's room. I just didn't feel like opening my eyes just yet, I knew that the longer I pretended to be asleep, the longer I'd be able to stay with Edward. I'm sure he had already noticed I had been awake for a long time but he didn't say anything; being a gentleman as always.

Finally, after a few more minutes I decided to officially declare myself awake. I sighed and stretched before opening my eyes very slowly; taking my merry time. Oddly enough I didn't feel Edward beside me; I felt some kind of shape lying next to me, but it definitely did not feel like Edward; it was too squeezable and warm. Edward's hard and ice cold embrace was nowhere near me. I incorporated and sat up lazily, only to verify to myself that last night playing truth or dare with the Cullens had not been a dream. As I found myself in Edward's familiar room I sighed relieved, though to my surprise Edward _did_ lie next to me… asleep? He couldn't be asleep –vampires can't sleep. He was just playing a prank on me, like he had done before some other times at my house, it was impressive how much of an actor Edward could be sometimes; enough to make me believe more than once that he was indeed asleep, but I wasn't falling this time.

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." I said anticipating his lighthearted snicker, feeling already like laughing, too. But Edward didn't move. I looked at him puzzled; it was not like him to keep the charade up after I discovered it. And there was also something off about his face, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His skin was stained with color and it gave the impression that it was no longer composed of a granite-looking material.

"Edward?" I called for him again, but instead of answering me like he usually would he turned around pulling the covers with him as he did so. I coughed a sigh in surprise; he really _was_ sleeping. And then a sudden thought struck my head; was it possible for vampires to get sick? He looked sick to me, no matter how vivid he looked. Maybe I should go and get Carlisle…

"Edward, if you're awake drop it off, it's not funny!" I demanded; I might as well have been talking to a wall. Then I asked "Edward, are you okay?" moving him a little, I gasped when I touched his skin. He was warm and not hard anymore, he looked as – he'd say it in his own words – breakable as I looked to him. There was definitely something wrong with him. I started to freak out.

"Edward! Edward, please wake up! Wake up!" I begged, shaking him as strongly as my accident-prone arms would allow me to. Scared and shocked as I was, I couldn't help but admire the evident irony that impregnated my latest words. "Wake up, Edward"? In what sick, twisted universe would I _need_ to wake up _Edward Cullen_?

"Edward? Edward, please!" I now shrieked unable to contain the tears that pooled in my eyes. Suddenly, Edward gasped and jerked, sitting up at once.

"What? What?" He asked obviously alarmed. As soon as I met his stare I screamed horrified, drawing a stare of horror in his face, too. "Bella, what's wrong?" Downright terror stained his voice.

Those eyes, they weren't Edward's liquid topaz pools of peacefulness. Those weren't _my_ eyes. These ones were emerald green, yet they held the same intensity that could only be found in Edward's stare –it was Edward's stare, but it was brightened in a weird way; in a lively way.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Edward again, fear fulminating his lovely lit eyes. He held my face in desperation for an answer, and forcing me to look into his stranger eyes. I shrugged at his unnaturally warm touch. He looked puzzled, obviously not forewarning my reaction.

"You're warm." I explained, anxious for his reaction. He chuckled, predictably, not believing one word.

"Your lying skills need some serious improvement, Bella." He said as he flashed a warm smiled to me. I looked at him uneasily, frustrated because he thought this was a lie. This odd, contorted situation was about to become a living nightmare for goodness sake, and he chose to ignore me!

I studied him for a moment and discovered that virtually he really hadn't change. His basic features were still there; the dazzling smile, the seductive voice, his warm stare, his bronze hair… everything was perfectly in place and yet he looked so different –so human. I gasped at the thought.

"Are you feeling well, Bella" asked he with preoccupation. "I'm beginning to worry about you."

"Your eyes are… green." I whispered.

"Impossible." He chuckled.

"Your skin is warm…"

"And I've been seventeen for the last hundred and nine years, I also am keen on blood –especially yours for that matter and I do tend to sparkle under the sunlight." He finished my argument, amused.

"You're human." I muttered.

"What? No theories this time?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"This is serious, Edward!" I whined, irritated by his stubborn disbelief. He shrugged still convinced to not believe the lie-looking fact.

In an act of bravery –or stupidity, I balled my left and into a fist and punched his stomach as hard as I could, knowing that if it didn't work I might as well kiss goodbye my left arm. Luckily and impressively enough he howled.

"Ouch!" He complained, he was about to argue when it suddenly dawned on him. I, Bella; his accident-prone klutz Bella managed to punch him and successfully make him complain. At that moment, I could see the parade of emotions flashing across Edward's face. First, complete shock; then disbelief, then realization, shock again, a hint of terror, then assimilation to end with overwhelm. One thing was positive here; Edward was no longer a vampire. And that clearly scared the heck out of us both.

After a long petrified silence he managed to talk, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know."

Edward lifted his hands to examine them like a little curious child studying an unknown object. After awe outpoured out of his eyes a wide grin flashed across his face. He touched his cheeks to feel the warmth of a human body and chuckled because as it was meant to be; the warmth was there, replacing the wintry feeling of a vampire's skin.

"Bella," he said excited "I'm human!" Then he pinched himself, he pinched himself hard. He shrieked.

"Don't do that! You'll get yourself hurt!" I scowled.

"I'm not hard anymore!" exclaimed he, accomplished of himself.

"But that doesn't mean you should go around testing your skin resistance!" I said afraid of what other ideas to test his humanity that might come to him later will put him in danger. He chuckled at my evident concern. The irony: how awfully our roles could switch; now it was me preventing the ways _he_ might get _hurt_.

He looked for his reflection in the window and found that his cheeks were also tinted with a faint blush; he had blood running through his veins. He smiled.

"How did this happen?" He asked, awed still. "Not that I'm not completely thrilled, but still."

"I don't know… didn't you feel it happen? As in feeling while you fell asleep?" I asked intrigued, I'm sure sleeping was something he could not just let pass by unnoticed. "Or didn't you feel the thirst stop?" The thirst, that ought to be a signal. It amazed me how Edward had ignored all of these key points; that was unlike him. He thought of my reflection for a second, I didn't need to read minds to know that the idea hadn't even slightly crossed his thoughts. Which led me to wonder something else, _mind reading_; "can you still hear the other's thoughts?" This seemed to ring a bell on him more than any of my other previous questions. He suddenly realized he hadn't noticed that absence either, not that he would, being me the only person around to test his now probably missing skill.

"No, to be honest, I didn't even feel any of this. One second I was watching you sleep and next thing I know is that you're trying to _wake me up_." said Edward. Then he came to conclusions of his own. "Do you think the others…?"

He never got to finish his sentence, a terrified shout interrupted him. It seemed like Alice had "waken up" as well.

"Maybe we should go and deal with this." He suggested, pulling me off the bed, and as he did this something growled –a stomach and it wasn't mine. I smiled amused, it would be fun to have Edward adapt to "human minutes". But he'd be fine, he had me; nothing better than a human to fit vampires into re-newborn human life.

"You're hungry." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I am." He admitted enjoying the fact he was for once not craving blood.

"Let's go and deal with Alice and then I'll fix you something to eat, okay?" I said, "_If_ there's something to eat around here." He laughed.

"Your wish, my command… even as I'm starving in this very moment."

* * *

**a/n: Okay, that's it for the 2nd chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep tuned for updates... cuz they're coming soon (3 **


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay you guys, I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter but what can I tell you, it's the holidays ya know... Anyway, first and foremost HAPPY 2010! I hope you had a great time last New Year's eve. In regards of this chapter, I really don't know what to say, in my opinion it's a little weak but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Enjoy and stay tuned for next chapter! (: **

* * *

Three Days

A Twilight Fanfiction by Avatard n-n

Chapter 3: Surprise

We didn't make it that far before we stumbled across Alice; she was already in the hallway. Her pixie-like face shared Jasper's expression –utter shock.

There they stood speechless, trying to assimilate what the other two missing couples in the family were about to discover for themselves. Jasper and Alice hadn't had gotten over the facts yet when Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme joined the impromptu meeting in the hallway not saying a word. If this hadn't been the most perturbing and unlikely scenario we could have ever come across, watching the different types of shock carved into all of their faces might actually have been fun. The first one to snap out of it though, was Carlisle; he turned to Edward then to Alice for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," Edward excused himself out of the problem. "I'm just as dumbstruck as all of you."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, seeming that she still was not responding. She seemed just like she was seeing one of her visions.

"Huh?" She murmured.

"Alice, did you see any of this happening?" Carlisle asked politely again. Alice didn't seem to grasp the concept of her humanity yet. She seemed like she was about to faint.

"I think she needs to sit down." I suggested, being secretly smug about my expertise at fainting. I felt a little guilty feeing so proud of being human at Alice's expense. Finally there was something the Cullens weren't good at.

We all came down to the living room, Jasper towing the still-shocked Alice. We sat down and –at least on my part, attempted to analyze with a clear head these recent and unbelievable events.

"Do you have any idea about how is it possible that we turned _back_?" Rosalie spoke for the first time asking to no one in particular. Carlisle was the next to intervene.

"No, in all my years alive, I have never ever heard of any legends or myths that suggested an immortal could turn back to being human…"

"Then clearly we haven't been around for as long as we gave ourselves credit for." Edward commented.

"Still, there should have been something…" said Carlisle, a creased expression drawing on his now human face.

"Look, it just happened, we don't know why or how, let's just deal with it." Emmet now added.

"How can we deal with it if we don't _know_ what we're dealing with?" Edward disagreed.

"I didn't see it coming…" Alice finally interrupted with a mutter. Instantaneously –at a human speed, everyone centered their attention to Alice's usually prophetical thoughts.

"So?" snapped Rosalie, her tone clearly stating she was taking Emmett's side on the whole we-might-as-well-enjoy-it-now argument.

"So… it's not normal." Alice simply said.

"Of course it's not normal, Alice." Said Rosalie

"But a change of this magnitude… I should have seen it coming."

"Maybe you didn't have to." I suggested, speaking for the first time after my long silence in the conversation. Now the heads turned to me. "Maybe it didn't call for precedents. I mean, who knows? For all we know now, turning into a vampire might only be a short amount of purgatory." I said; puzzled looks rained on my unintelligible reflection. "It's like you already have paid your suffering… It had always seemed to me like you were too good for such a –in Edward's words, damned life. It's only fair you got what you deserved." As well thought as I believed my addition to the conversation was, everyone else looked at me as if I had just lost my mind.

"I don't think it works that way, honey." Esme replied, now walking towards to Alice to sit by her.

"Turning into a vampire is kind of a closed deal, Bella." Emmett added. I frowned in concentration. There _must_ be a good explanation; but of course, being the Cullens we are talking about, their own goodness is never good enough for an excuse.

"How do you know?" I asked back. Emmett shrugged.

"It just seemed to be like that, guess we're not as brilliant as we thought."

"Edward!" Alice shouted irritated. In a sudden response Edward jumped being caught off guard.

"What?" He exclaimed back, irritated like his sister.

"I am talking to you." Alice said with a pout.

"And I am listening, Alice." Edward politely responded. Alice frowned, puzzled. I figured she must have been _thinking_ to Edward.

"I think he doesn't hear you anymore." I said, for once catching on their secret code speaking. I felt smug again. On the other hand Alice dropped her jaw in astonishment.

"You too?" She whined. Edward nodded with a crooked smile; my smile.

"I don't like this." She said, "It's utterly abnormal."

"Like all of us," muttered Carlisle, drawing the room's attention to him now "Abnormal situation for abnormal vampires."He explained. "Maybe, I'm not saying I am completely sure, but just maybe Bella might be right. Vampirism must be some kind of test or purgatory; we could have found the cure for it." Edward chuckled darkly.

"If it were so, I don't think I would have woken up Carlisle." He commented. Carlisle and Esme looked sadly at him. Trust it to Edward to be the fatalism in a conversation.

"Edward, you can't know that…" Esme was beginning to talk when she found herself interrupted.

"Or me." Jasper simply said, "I don't think I deserve to be saved." Alice squeezed his hand and as he turned to watch her with melancholic eyes, she for once with tears in her eyes denied Jasper's statement with her head.

"Never say that." She whispered. He nodded and pulled her closer to him. Watching them made me itch for Edward and just as if he could read _my_ thoughts, he snaked his arm up my waist.

"But be realistic, Alice." Jasper said after she had calmed down. "I _was_ bad before I met you, the fact I suffered through my victims' pain does not less my guilt by any means."

"And me," Rosalie joined the confession. "Wouldn't my vanity cost me my soul?" For a moment all of the Cullens looked to the ground. I bet they were all recalling their tragic flaws. It annoyed me; I thought we had gone over that complex already with Edward at least.

"Oh, alright!" I exclaimed exasperated, successfully pulling them out of their trance. "Stop it, okay? You _are_ good people. Look at yourselves for one moment, you are the kindest family anyone could ever have and you _are_ truly good. So what if you've made some mistakes, we all do. " The seven former vampires looked at me with a grateful expression. "I say you should stop looking for a form of evading your good luck, you deserve this. Face it." Then I realized annoyance was not the reason behind my corny motivational speech. I related to their feeling; unworthiness. I had felt it myself before, when my relationship with Edward had started. I knew how off hands things could get if someone did not bring them back to the ground. Someone needed to slap some sense into them, just like Edward had after our painful incident in Volterra. Italy it took for him to realize he deserved me and for me to accept I deserved him. I wasn't about to let that memory reproduce in a grander scale.

"I'm with Bella." Emmett agreed with a giant grin on his face, and I was surprised to see that it was no longer terrifying. His razor sharp teeth were no longer there; instead a nice, white set of human teeth replaced them and made his grin contagious. "I say we should enjoy it." He paused and looked around, like searching for something. "Say, how sunny do you think today will get?" he asked. The impact the sudden possibility had on the rest of the Cullens was lovely to watch, their faces were abruptly filled with hope and excitement because they didn't need to hide anymore. It dawned on them. They could go and do whatever they'd like without the needless worry of being careful not to break something, not to show themselves in public, not to hurt someone. Not to be inconspicuous.

"It's going to be sunny, I saw it _yesterday._" Alice snapped. "I just didn't tell you because I assumed we were staying in the house today… with Bella being over and everything." But to her annoyance, her future-predicting powers were not there anymore to confirm her statement, and Edward's mind reading was also missing to indeed verify Alice's prediction.

"Just to be sure, Alice." Carlisle said as he turned on the gigantic plasma TV to consult the weather channel.

"There's nothing to be _sure_ about anymore." She said, I wonder why her humanity was such an upsetting thing. Maybe I could ask Edward later about it… Oh right, no mind reading anymore.

"It's not like we are going to call any attention other than for being outside in a sunny day for the rest of Forks to see."

"I'd like to see the mongrel's face when I walk freely under the sunlight…" Edward said suddenly, smug and enjoying Jacob's face in anticipation. I threw him a disapproving look. I wanted to keep Jacob out of this; I had the feeling that now that there were not vampires around to put up a fight, telling the world of the unnatural what had happened wasn't the brightest idea. Maybe this time we would have to move out, just for the protection of our identities. I'd have to leave Charlie for good, or maybe he could come with us this time since there isn't anything to hide now. But I doubt it; the man is so rooted to Forks… In either way it would be irresponsible to leave him unprotected. Then it suddenly hit me like a splash of ice cold water; Charlie was by all means, not even the biggest priority now.

It was bad enough for the Volturi that one human knew about the vampire world, let alone another seven. And then there was Victoria, another major problem, she'd probably keep trying to hunt me down and if she knew about the Cullens being human now… I can't imagine how awful it would be. We'd have to turn to Sam's pack for help. Be eternally –so to speak, in debt with the Quileutes.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Edward." Said Carlisle; thinking ahead of me. Edward cocked his head to one side raising an eyebrow questioningly at Carlisle.

"Why not? There's nothing to be worried about…" That truly was an understatement… After a few seconds he also realized the danger in Carlisle's warning and my worried stare.

"We're in danger…" He muttered.

"Aw, _come on_!" Emmett complained, "Where's the point of becoming human if you're not even going to enjoy it?"

"That is barely the point, Em." Carlisle explained.

"The Volturi have already scheduled a visit very soon, remember?" I reminded him. His deep blue eyes opened wide just as the eyes of everybody else except for us –Carlisle, Edward and me, already in the know.

"And then there's Victoria." Edward agreed. "We can't afford a public life."

"Invisible forever." added Esme sadly and quietly.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Rosalie disagreed. "We can change names, move away… whatever it takes!"

"They'll find us sooner or later." Jasper said with a sentencing tone. "We will die."

"It's not like you can afford to live forever anyway, Jazz; even if we manage to fool the Volturi _and_ Victoria." Emmett told him. I sighed; there was no need for this! Why did our story turn this way? Why not stick the vampire happy ending? What was the point of giving the Cullens their humanity when they wouldn't be able to enjoy it? The room was quiet as I interrogated myself with these questions, I turned to look at Edward and saw the chagrin in his face. He was sad I could tell; if anything I was glad he couldn't put up much of a mask now that he was human. I could read him. I rubbed his back gently and when he turned to see me I smiled condescendingly. He smiled too, but the expression didn't reach the eyes.

"We'll find a way out." I said. He hugged me very tightly and sighed out his stress.

"I hope we do." He whispered.

The mood was finally setting in place, the pieces slowly falling where they belonged. Just when we were getting used to the idea of the Cullens being now a normal, human family –which happened to be in mortal danger, the phone rang. It gave everyone a slight shudder, if not a slim surprise.

"I'll pick it up." I offered, letting the others rest and play with the idea of their new nature and imagine their possibilities.

I walked towards Edward's piano, by where the phone was, and it took me about three other rings until I picked it.

"Hello, the Cullen residence?" I felt so good answering, possibly even smug, which was becoming a habit. But I felt like… like a Cullen.

"Bella?" A shocked voice replied. I'd known that voice anywhere.

"Jacob?" I half-shrieked; I immediately felt seven pairs of eyes piercing my back. "What…? How'd you get the number?"

"I asked Charlie."

"Hmm…" I complained; that's ever subtle Charlie.

"Anyway," he continued. "How's everyone over there?"

"What's it to you, Jake?" I asked, spitting out the words sharper than I'd meant them. I couldn't help it; I was still furious at Jacob.

"Er, is Cullen around?" What in the world was with Jacob now? First he openly declares his hatred for Edward and now he's calling to his house.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Er… Carlisle or Edward; either is good." I rolled my eyes. This was _so_ not the moment to interrupt.

"Hey, Jake, I'm not trying to be rude or anything here but I think they're pretty busy right now."

"Oh, are they hunting?" He asked in a notoriously relieved tone.

"No." I said.

"Ugh… Bella look, it's humongously important for me to speak to them. If they're there, please put them on the phone… They _are _there, right?" He said a little stressed.

"What's going on, Jacob?"

"I can't tell you right now. Are they there?" He pushed.

"Ugh! I can't take it, yes they _are_ here Jake, but we are dealing with something pretty big right now." And not just that, their voices didn't sound as like before. The same basic features remained, only without the vampire velvetiness. It would freak Jake out if I'd put either on the phone.

"Bella, it's important!" He exclaimed. "Listen, Sam's waiting for me. Tell your bloodsuckers we're visiting today." He hanged, giving me not time to even protest about him showing up with the whole pack in the house. I should've said they were hunting. I turned to meet the curious gazes of my soon-to-be family.

"Jacob's coming." I said.

"What?" Rosalie spat, "I won't have that… _thing_ here!" Although she and the rest seemed alarmed, Carlisle had a relieved expression. He was right to, technically they weren't enemies anymore.

"That's good." He said. Everyone looked at him with incredulous eyes.

"There might be something in the Quileute tradition that could help us solve this mystery."

"I thought we agreed to live the moment." Emmett protested.

"Yes, but knowing might as well come in handy, don't you think?" Emmett nodded. After a short silence he spoke again.

"Um… so…" Emmett muttered. "Humans, huh? I think I can get used to the idea." Everyone smiled. And just like before –like nothing had changed at all, each of the members of the family dismissed themselves to their daily morning routines. Rosalie and Alice went upstairs to each of their rooms, Esme went to the kitchen with an excused purpose for the first time, Carlisle went to his studio to excuse himself from work today on the phone, Emmett and Jasper plugged in the PS3 and Edward walked me to his grand piano. We sat and he began to play Esme's favorite. I smiled. Not even human imperfection made his hands hesitate when keying the notes of the melody. I guess being human again didn't mean that they had to trade all of their acquired knowledge while they were vampires. I watched him intently, studying his smile and his warm stare as he meticulously made his fingers flow through the keys.

"How are you?" I asked quietly, careful not to disturb his peace, or the beautiful music that was now slowly melting into my lullaby.

"What do you mean?" He asked; his focus still on the piano.

"About all of this… this change."

"I feel… blessed." He admitted while coming to an abrupt stop in his playing. He looked at me meaningfully "Maybe you can't fully comprehend how I feel right now, but this is as lucky as anyone like me could get." He said cupping my left cheek on his palm. "I'll be able to grow, move on, to do things I could only dream of just a few hours ago; I'll be able to _live_ with you Bella, rather than just watching you live by my side." He said, euphoria taking possession over his voice. I gently grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you see it that way." I said and felt relieved that he had left aside the pessimism about his fortune.

"How does this affect you?" He reciprocally asked me. I didn't answer promptly, I looked down wondering to myself what should I say to him. I was happy Edward was happy, but it seemed a little _too_ perfect. I was afraid that in some way or the other he might get his feelings hurt.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked. His voice was tinted with a hint of sadness. My head jerked up instantaneously, wishing he had not misinterpreted my silence.

"Not at all." I automatically responded, reaction to which he looked at me questioningly, "I'm glad you're happy; it makes me happy as well." I said running one of my hands through his bronze hair. "But…"

"But you're disappointed I'm no longer the spooky horror-tale creature." He said in an understanding tone yet a little deceived; I knew this meant he was deeply hurt. If I've learned something about Edward in these last couple of years is that every intentionally minimized reaction of his is always only the tip of the iceberg. He seemed to think I thought he was no longer special to me; no longer worthy.

"No, no…" I denied, "No Edward, that's not at all what I meant. You'll always be my Edward, ice-cold or human-warm, I don't care. You'll always be my fairy-tale-vampire." I explained. He smiled at the irony of a vampire living in a fairy tale. "No pun intended." I added rolling my eyes.

"Then? I see this is troubling you in ways I do not understand." said Edward.

"Well… don't get upset, but I just think this is very suspicious. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're enjoying being human so much… but I have this feeling; like it won't last long. I wish it did, trust me. But I don't know… I wouldn't want for your hopes to come crushing down if something goes wrong." He smiled his crooked smile making my heart rush. He still dazzled me. I figured, even if he hadn't been a vampire when I met him for the first time, he still would've managed to do so.

"You worry too much." He said with a slight dismissal.

"Oh, now _I _worry too much?"

"Nothing like a healthy dose of risk taking. Bella, can't you see? I've lived for so long, that if risking my own emotional wellbeing is what it takes to fully live my humanity, I will do it unless of course it interferes with your wellbeing at any extent. After all, the worst that could happen is for me to either die" –to which thought I winced, "or for me to turn back to being a vampire, case which would really be a shame, but I'd still had you. Up to this point I don't really care about my interests, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life –and yes I did mean _mortal_ life." He clarified as I raised one of my eyebrows with a slight smile. "Pun intended." He said. Though Edward's reasoning calmed my nerves, I knew what he craved. I knew he wanted this more than anything…

As Alice predicted, today was a sunny day. The slight clouds were carried away by the winds that assured to charge Forks for this good weather with a storm, like it did every time decent warm weather was ever present here in the Olympic peninsula. The sun filtered through the windows and the rays of light landed on Edward's bare arms; he wore a short-sleeved deep green shirt that made his eyes stand out in outrageous ways. Even human, he was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I smiled because I was glad and sure this would never change no matter what. He had resumed his playing and seemed to be somewhere else other than in his house's living room. I traced his arms with a light touch of my fingertips, slowly beginning from his wrists up his shoulder. I saw the sun lighting Edward, not glittering for once, but his skin reflected this faint glow, product of his still fairly pale skin. I felt his strong muscles under my fingers, his warm human skin; his vulnerable flesh. Once I reached his shoulder I couldn't help but chuckle, I must not have been very aware of his looks before; his shirt was crumpled and his hair seemed disarrayed unintentionally. It was about eight in the morning, and after all I went to bed so late yesterday I don't even remember dazing off at all.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" He said, preventing a chuckle himself.

"Um, it's nothing really. It's silly."

"What is it?"

"You seem like you could use a human minute." I said, stiffing up a laugh. He raised one eyebrow, stopping his playing so he could examine himself.

"Oh…" said Edward being actually surprised. "I think you're right. Mind a human minute?" He asked me, smiling because he was also able call a time up now.

"Not at all." As he was implicitly dismissed, he stood up and went upstairs. I assumed he'd take a little more than a normal human to go through the whole routine of getting bathed and dressed, especially considering the fact that both Alice and Rosalie had still been on the showers ever since they went up. Unfortunately for Edward, Rosalie had taken use of the master bathroom –a prop that no one really ever expected to be used until now, and there he had to add up the fact his own room did not have a bathroom for himself and this was _Rosalie_ we were talking about.

"Rosalie! You're making it very hard for me not to be rude! Get out; you've been there for almost an hour." I heard Edward complaining fifteen minutes after he went upstairs. Emmett and Jasper took a glimpse to the staircase, for once ungluing their attention from their game console, and then to me. We both looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll go see what Esme is up to." I said standing up heading for the kitchen as Alice came down the stairs, still fairly graceful for a human and with a fresh set of clothes. She also seemed to be in a better mood.

"The water feels amazing." She said with a grin, her hair was damp still.

"I think we'll have to buy some food." Esme said when we got inside the kitchen. "I thought there was still some from the stock we keep in here for you, Bella. But it won't suffice for all eight of us."

"Oh, we're eating out!" Alice said enjoying the idea. "I'll tell the rest to get ready."

Esme nodded and smiled in gratefulness. I just perplexedly looked at her.

"How come she's in such a good mood now?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Esme. "But I think we should find out later. Where's Edward?"

"Er, he went upstairs to get ready for the day."

"Mom, tell your son Eddie to get out of the shower. I've been waiting for my turn for more than half an hour." Emmett complained. I smiled suppressing a laugh. At this pace, we'd be ready to leave by dinner time.

"What, is he s_till_ in the shower?" demanded Rosalie with a smug smile as she came into the kitchen.

"You're the one to speak, Rose." Alice commented approaching the kitchen herself, "You took two solid hours to get dressed."

"You did too, besides it's different." She justified.

"Oh really, how so?"

"I'm a girl." I bit my lip in an effort not to burst in to laughter, mainly because I was coming to better terms with my soon-to-be sister in law and I knew making fun of her would only destroy my progress. But still, as an average girl, I can testify that most of us take around half an hour to get ready. Yet again, this _is_ beautiful Rosalie…

I overheard a noise of something like a door opening and then quickly banging close again, followed by Emmett's howls. "No fair, Jasper! I was next! Open the freaking door!" The four of us laughed, not for the fact of Emmett growling was absolutely hilarious, but for the fact that Jasper had only won the bathroom to annoy Emmett, he after all, had at his disposal Alice's bathroom.

As I heard Edward coming down the stairs a few more minutes later, I heard him chuckle and yell something like "That's what you get!" to Emmett.

He looked breathtaking; he wore what I assumed were one of his insultingly expensive pair of imported shoes, his casual dark grey trousers, and a long-sleeved turtle neck navy blue shirt that made the tone of his eyes look just slightly more obscure. Ironically, Edward was one of those people whose eyes change color according to their clothes. I smiled –dazzled while letting his gaze lock with mine.

"Bella, do you want to use my bathroom before Emmett comes up with the idea himself?" Alice offered interrupting our small private moment. I suddenly realized that even when we all had a night's sleep; I was the only one in pajamas.

"Huh? Oh, um… yeah, sure." I said. Alice led me up to her room but we stopped first in Edward's, I had to pick up my clothes and my bag of toiletries.

"Here you are." She said.

"Thanks, Alice. I won't take long."

"Take as long as you like, watching Emmett upset is a chance of a lifetime." With that last ironic commentary she left me alone. How many things that were only-once-in-a-lifetime opportunities would we stumble across? Was it possible that our lifetime would end soon and that we could only gather as that much experiences? I decided not to linger too much on that subject and I undressed a little too swiftly, making me lose my balance but not enough to make me trip. After I figured out how to control the temperature in Alice's prop shower, I stepped in and bathed thoroughly, trying to be speedy as well.

When I came back the only ones missing in the living room were Carlisle and Esme, they were still getting ready, I concluded.

Alice was absorbed in her desktop with Jasper by her side, while Rose and Emmett were competing against each other in one of their race PS3 games. Edward was alone, playing the piano again, looking intent. I stared at him for a while without him feeling my gaze. For once I wondered if this is was how the Cullens' life was before I met them; all being well matched up but the one, lonely seventeen-year-old-looking man sitting in front of the piano. My heart shrank while I admired this reality, Edward was really the odd number before; it must have been awkward for him. I rushed to his side and sat by him. He stopped playing.

"You're here." He smiled. "Would you like to go outside? We still have to wait for Esme and Carlisle."

"Okay." I agreed. We stood up and walked towards the front door. He let me through first, and when we both came out discovered the woods were lit in lovely shades of faint golden. Edward inhaled a lungful of air and then heavily sighed.

"It feels weird." He said. I turned to see him.

"What?"

"I can't _smell_ anything, it just smells like… like…hmm, what does it smell like? It's like someone mixed up every scent in the woods" I giggled.

"A normal human would say it smells like 'fresh air'"

"Really?" He asked surprised, "Hmm, I always had the idea that fresh air smelled a little more, I don't know… fresh?" I cracked up in laughter."

"Oh, Edward…" He chuckled a little bit too.

"So this is the smell of fresh air." I nodded smiling.

"It also smells a little like damp earth." I instructed.

"I know that smell." He said, and after inhaling to detect it he frowned. "It's not as strong." I figured; no sense of his would be as exaggeratedly overdeveloped.

"Well, that's maybe because you have a human sense of smell now." He pulled me closer so he could hold me, usually I would jump a little because of his cold skin but to find him being warm was something I would have to get used to. So far I'd been used to either Edward's granite-hard ice-cold skin or the abnormally strong, super-warm grasp of Jacob. I'd have to sink into the healthy average temperature and texture of a human embrace –in Edward's case anyway. He rested his chin above my head and inhaled deeply. I snaked my arms around him, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly.

"Ah…" he sighed, "No burning, that's what I'll miss the least. My sickening need to kill…" He inhaled again, "No more scents, no more thirst… _vampire_ thirst for that matter." I snuggled against his chest.

"Wait, I _do _smell something" he then added a little alarmed. "It smells like…"

"My shampoo, I just bathed." I explained, "Nothing to worry about."

"No, it smells like… like… wet dog?" We exchanged puzzled expressions and then turned to observe the woods. Wet dog? If he's human he's not supposed to sense werewolves, and I really doubt there are enough lost dogs wondering around the woods for Edward to notice the smell. After a few minutes I heard the subtle crunching of tree branches. There were people approaching us, Edward noticed to. Neither of us stopped staring at the woods, and then we saw him.

"Hi Bells." Jake said coming out of the greenery with Sam, Quil, Seth and Embry behind them. "Bloodsucker." He nodded to Edward in a greeting gesture that was not arrogant as usual but neither it was friendly. Sam looked at him the way a father looked at his son when he caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to. He signaled to step in front of him with his head.

"Go on," said Sam "You've got some explaining to do."

Jacob stepped ahead to us, leaving behind Sam and raised his eyes to meet Edward. Unexpectedly, he wasn't surprised Edward looked human. He looked to the ground again looking… ashamed?

"And well?" Sam pushed, irritation nesting in his voice. Jake sighed.

Edward and I just looked at each other without a clue of what to make out of Jacobs sudden atypical behavior.

"You might want to bring the others out. They'll want to hear this." Said Jacob.

* * *

**a/n: tun tun tun.... cliff hanger! (: Haha, I know I hate those too. Stay tuned to find out what Jacob has to say to the Cullens (: Oh, and review please! Happy New Year! :D**


	4. Trickery

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter (: to relieve the awful suspense from that cliffhanger in the past chapter. Oh, I don't know if I got wrong some chronological references wrong for this chapter --like at what point Sam and Emily get married, but bear with me, I only have the Twilight book, so I have no where to consult refs from ): I know, I'm a sad, sad case. Anyway, if there are any mistakes plot wise please let me know, 'cause those are the worst. Nothing like a badly informed fan S: Okay, this one is short but intense. Enjoy and keep tuned for more (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie owns it all. **

* * *

Three Days

A Twilight Fanfiction by Avatard n_n

Chapter 4: Trickery

There we were: the Cullens and Sam's pack, all standing in front of the house and waiting for Jacob to answer his cue. We look expectantly at him waiting, each minute passing tensing the air more and more like a rubber band about to burst from the stretch.

"So, Jake?" I said, trying to easy a little the utter stress that impregnated the air.

"Er, I really don't know how to begin…" He apologized.

"Why don't you try starting from the beginning?" Edward said a bit too arrogant to my taste. But I suppose I shouldn't react to that, he had a right after all.

"Right, um…" Jacob stuttered. "So, the deal is you won't stay like this for very long."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle interrupted politely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean human, you won't stay human for very long." As Jake spoke I could see hatred and deception washing through my family's faces, being hopeless the most prominent expression of them. I felt really pissed at Jacob.

"Why would you say that?" I asked infuriated for the rest were too angry to speak.

"Because I know…" Jake trailed off looking truly sorry for what he was about to say. "The other night," He began "The guys and I were messing around the beach at midnight, and we saw this shooting star rain, and—

Jacob's unlikely explanation was disturbed by Rosalie's dark chuckle, how did shooting stars end up being the remedy for being a vampire? He threw a resentful look against the Cullens. I guess he was really trying to be nice this one time.

"And," he continued "We remembered this old Quileute legend the elders had told us, about conjures." He paused to see if any of this made any sense yet. I looked from the corner of my eye at Edward; he seemed just as puzzled as I was. "Anyway," he resumed, "According to legend, these kind of things happen just—

"Once in a lifetime." He got interrupted by me, and nodded in agreement.

"Once in a lifetime," He said nodding again. "So, spiritually they have a very strong power, especially for us, the werewolves. Our ancestors did not shift into being werewolves; they turned in their spirit form. We still kind of keep that same spiritual power… so, anyway…" Jacob scratched the back of his neck; I could tell this was getting hard for him. It wasn't hard to recognize when he started going around a subject too much.

"Get to the point!" Edward pressed irritated, forewarning where this story was probably headed; the vampire part.

"Okay, so what Quil, Embry and I did was that we remembered this kind of charm that works against our people's enemies; a.k.a. you bloodsuckers. It doesn't destroy you, but leaves you defenseless; but only for a short amount of time. The magic is not that strong. And we conjured it, to see if it actually worked." Jacob finished rushing the words and making it hard to get the whole picture. We stood speechless, mouths slightly open from the impossibility.

"Right," Edward began in a tone I'd never heard him speaking in. He sounded very angry and seemed as if he could throw himself against Jacob right now and beat the crud out of him. Of course, with him being a normal human now, what were the chances of an even fight? "So, this is just a 'charm'. A lie." He said. "You used us as your personal voodoo dolls!" Edward exclaimed, I grabbed his arm in an attempt to soothe him, I was glad it did work. He inhaled and sighed deeply, anger outpouring as he breathed.

"I'm sorry!" Jacob said, "I never thought it would work this way!"

"Aha, so that makes it all better." Rosalie spat. When I saw Jake's frustrated expression I wanted so bad to protect him, to think of some elaborated justification that might have gotten him off the hook with Edward and his family, but this was just crossing the line. He knew he had hit a nerve, even for his pack.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to confuse you! We were just messing around."

I didn't know where to focus my attention to, there were too many emotions crossing my head right now; sadness for Edward's disappointment, relief for knowing the truth, guilt for having expected it, pity for the Cullen's well justified hope, and then the one emotion that leaped off the page; the easiest to detect, rage for Jacob's recklessness. I felt so angry I soon began to notice the salty, familiar liquid coming out from my hot eyes. There goes my composure for Edward's sake; the least thing he needed right now was to needlessly worry about me –and then outlet it on Jacob, but at this point I really shouldn't care about Jake. He deserved whatever grudge Edward might hold against him from now on. I thought of that picture, genuinely devastated. I remembered the two magnets from the fridge, now it was like an undeniable force would push them apart for ever. Jacob had done it.

"You cruel…" I muttered, my voice broken due to my anger "_Dog._" That was the first time I ever called Jacob a derogative name for what he was. "Leave, now!" I said with my teeth clenched, afraid that if I relaxed I would probably shout an obscenity.

"I'm sorry!" Jake pleaded.

"We don't care." I said. For once not even Carlisle reasoned with my altogether too dramatic display, I figured, even him –him above everyone else, must be really sad and disappointed about not really becoming a human. A cruel game, just a couple days at most to live the life they stopped living centuries ago.

"Leave now, Jacob." I muttered again, tears pooling in my eyes.

"But, let me explain, please Bella!"

"NO! You've done it this time, Jacob Black!" I shouted. Astounded and shocked I screamed at him like that, Jake threw one last sad glance to me and then disappeared in the woods with a ripping sound. He didn't bother to even take his pants off first, too bad for him, I guess.

Quil and Embry left along Jacob, leaving Sam and Seth alone with us.

"The same goes to you." Edward said, now getting a grip of me.

"I know," Sam answered in a humbled tone. "I'm deeply ashamed, Carlisle. I really don't know what to offer but my apologies." Carlisle nodded understandingly; it wasn't Sam's fault after all. "This madness will last for two or three days," Sam instructed the Cullens. "Four at most, but I wouldn't count on that."

"Thank you for letting us know." Carlisle said. "I do have one favor to ask you, though."

"Anything."

"I understand this will only last for a couple days, and I would usually leave you out of matters like these, but with the given circumstances…"

"Of course, I understand."

"I highly doubt we will require any kind of protection, but just in case."

"It's the least I can do for you, if there is any kind of trouble feel absolutely free to call me. You can reach me at either the Clearwaters' or my fiancée's." Sam said, and after Esme came back from fetching a note pad for Sam to scribble down the phone numbers; while Sam and Seth were about to leave, Alice spoke.

"Can't you make it last a little longer?" tiny Alice asked in the most heartbreaking tone a normal human could manage to speak. Sam looked at her with compassion and pity.

"It's not supposed to be this way." Sam said, apologize implied in his voice.

"Oh…" Alice sighed horribly sad, lowering her spiky-haired head, Jasper by her side, holding her tightly and muttering in her ear what I assumed would have to be words of comfort.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, and with that last justification he and Seth disappeared into the woods making no noise whatsoever. We were left there, dumbstruck just like before, though with the burden of knowledge.

"I think we should get inside." Esme suggested; everyone followed into the house.

"We need to discuss this." Carlisle mentioned when he saw we all were targeting our conversation to the living room, but then trailed after him to the dining room. In my opinion, it didn't call for anything less.

* * *

**a/n: Alright, that's it for this chapter. Also I have to announce my updates will be kind of slow this week due to the ass my school is. We're in finals right now, so yeah, it can't get any less annoying. Edward is right, school=purgatory ): Review! (:**


	5. Overwhelmed

**A/N: Alright you guys, I'm back from my short break --I didn't really want to take it but neeh... finals can get annoying and YOU KNOW IT! Can you imagine? Finals WITHIN the vacation period, I tell you, my school is one messed up place. A week and a half cut out of my precious time and then I go back to break until Feb. 2nd, how weird is that? But whatever, enough with the whining already. About this chapter... neeh, what can I say. In my opinion is just a freaking transition, but I needed to upload SOMETHING. My personal celebration for freedom of school. I know the characters are kinda off in this one, I won't lie, writing their reactions was tricky, especially Edward. But I promise to work harder on the next one (: Enough chit chat. Enjoy and if it's not too much to ask, review please :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. All hail Stephenie for her amazing writing skills :D joy! **

**

* * *

  
**

Three Days

A Twilight Fanfiction by Avatard n-n

Chapter 5- Overwhelmed

I was beginning to be comfortable with the tension of the situation. Now that we knew what was going on, instead of walking our way through a blackened hall, at least we knew where we were going. In a way, it was relief, nevertheless tinted with sadness.

We sat at Esme's dinner table; her most cherished possession, all looking hard and dim with deceived expectations. After a long silence someone spoke.

"It could've been worse…" Rosalie tried to smooth the bittersweet air.

"Could've been worse?" Edward asked irritated. "It's a game, Rosalie! A cruel taunting!"

"Edward…" Carlisle muttered understandingly, trying to calm him down. After seeing Edward's troubled expression I figured Jacob's revelation would be something he'd struggle with. Letting go of being a vampire was more of a relief for him than anyone else, I guessed.

"No, Carlisle!" Edward snapped as he stood up and stormed off the dining room. "I have nothing to discuss about this." I looked at him as he left, feeling the tears pooling in my eyes. It took an immense effort to make Edward truly, deeply angry –at least to me. Yes, he could be easily annoyed, but not angry. This was one of the very few situations that got the best of him.

All eyes were on him as he disappeared to the living room. I could hear he walked loudly through the room and banged the door close as he left the house. I looked down to the mahogany table trying to think of ways to deal with this along him. I tried hard to always aim for the best angle, but there was no best angle in this situation. Finally, I resolved to improvise as I talked to him. I lifted up, making more noise than I intended to and walked towards the exit of the dining room.

"Bella, wait." Esme pleaded with me. I turned to see her, astonished.

"What?" I asked, losing the thread of events. She looked at me like I was missing something.

"Edward needs to sort this out by himself." She told me in a mutter.

"But I want to help him," I said a little hurt, not that I should be; after all it's Esme, but still. This was probably the one thing I'd completely understand about Edward, the one thing I'd be able to protect him from, and they were cutting it off from me. "He needs me." I reasoned.

"I know he does, but… he just doesn't realize it yet." Esme said.

"I… I don't understand." I stuttered.

"Edward likes to deal with his own demons by himself." Carlisle added. "As he'd describe you, 'a martyr in silence', let him assimilate this. He needs an alone time." I nodded and went back to my seat. It seemed viable, and very logical. I know for a fact Edward likes to wear a multiple variety of masks in order to hide what's really going on, Esme and Carlisle were right. They know him like he was their son.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alice asked as the imitation of peace was present again in the room. "Should we keep us to ourselves these three days or what?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle admitted. "It'd cause suspicion later on, don't you think?"

"Not if the right people see you." I thought out loud, everyone looked at me for further explanation. "Well, say Billy sees you, he'd know so there's nothing wrong about it. He wouldn't suspect. But if someone like, um… Mike Newton, or one of the teachers at school, or one of the doctors sees you, that'd cause suspicion. People who see you every day would notice the change, but not random strangers. Besides, even if you'd cause suspicion Edward would know, wouldn't he?" I said, proud of my very logical, reasonable plan.

"I don't know, Bella… I'm sure—

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmet interrupted Carlisle, exasperated yet excited about the conversation. "Why just not enjoy it? It'll be gone as soon as it came after all!"

"Actually, he is right." Jasper backed him up when he saw Carlisle's hesitation. "They can't suspect of perfectly normal human beings, as matter of fact Forks doesn't suspect just yet. Why would they now? We look the same." Jasper said coolly, I was now able where he'd got his power from. His way of saying things was convincing; easygoing yet trustful.

Esme touched Carlisle's shoulder in reassurance of what her kids had said. He nodded to her with a smile of gratitude.

"I think you're right, Jasper." Said Carlisle, "We're free for three days."

There was a general silence in which everyone smiled content with the current resolve. It just lasted that long, though. Emmet's stomach's loud growl snapped everyone out. He winced when he felt the familiar empty stomach feeling.

"One word," He said, standing up. "Food."

"We should go shopping!" Alice chimed thrilling in the idea, clapping with her hands. Everyone agreed, also thrilled with the fact today we were going to have the groceries done. As they all walked towards the garage, I stopped. Rosalie looked at me with slight dislike.

"What?" She snapped.

"Go ahead with the others. I'll look for Edward." I said. She understood and left with the news to inform the others I wasn't coming if Edward wasn't either. I could do the groceries whenever I wanted.

I headed to the front door as I heard Rosalie's BMW and Carlisle's Mercedes purred to life. My thoughts vaguely lingered in all of the places Edward could be, I sighed at the thought of having to walk into the woods. It would be a long day if he had gone to the meadow. Surprisingly, my planned journey was abruptly canceled as I saw his figure sitting on the steps of the front door. I successfully forgot his inability to run at inhuman speeds.

"You should have gone with the others. They'll need your help in picking." He muttered.

"I thought you couldn't read thoughts now." I said surprised he had known the rest were off for getting food.

"I don't. It's not hard to deduce it. We don't have food, I heard the cars being ignited; they must be either going out to eat or getting to the Thriftway store." I was now enlightened to another facet of Edward's past human personality, and the reason why he could read thoughts. Actually he had said it himself, he was a reader; deducing is in his nature.

I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid he'd get mad at me for worrying for him. The question itched at the tip of my tongue though, I needed to know.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I sat next to him.

"No." He answered truthfully. I looked at him intently. His face wasn't angled to meet me; he was looking down to the floor. His tousled hair hanging down was covering his eyes partly.

"Why?" Now he looked. His stare was full of pain, the same expression Jane managed to give him. He had the same intention impregnated in his emerald green eyes that he held in their previous golden tint.

"Bella," He began. This was going to be long and I intended to listen to every word he said, I had to make him feel better one way or the other. "For the last century I've lived sickened by what I am—

"Was." I interrupted.

"Am," He insisted, stubbornly. "I'm going back to being a vampire, what's the use of assuming I'm not. Anyway, I've lived craving humanity, and even more when I met you because although you keep telling me this life is what you want, I could never, ever drag you to this perpetual purgatory. I love you too much. The only way to be together in the right way was for me to attempt to live human, alongside you until you die. Or…" He paused. "As I was presented with this 'opportunity'" he sourly air quoted. "Live completely human with you, for the rest of our lives." He sighed, clearly showing how hard it was to let this go. "You cannot imagine how deeply, fondly, intensely deceived I feel. Life, perfectly decorated on a silver platter; as I always wished it would be turned to be only a child's play of that mongrel." He didn't need me to begin to state my argument; he saw I was ready with a solid comeback that for a change was perfectly reasonable. But as usual, he was way ahead of me.

"I know my argument is full of moot points and invalid statements," He said, acknowledging the rules we settled on our arguments. "But think of it this way, what if I told you I'd turn you –and I actually did… You'd be thrilled, wouldn't you?" I nodded. "And then I said, 'just kidding, Carlisle will give you an antidote right away. I'd never have you being a vampire.' How would you feel?"

"Devastated," I admitted. "And completely enraged because you would be behaving really un-Edwardly." I pouted. He laughed unable to help himself.

"Un-Edwardly?"

"Google it." I said laughing because of my made up lexicon. "But my point is that, if you turned me we would have already set a series of agreements and rules. It wouldn't be without precedent, would it?"

"No, precedents are out. You have hypothetically found me high and I agree to turn you, but then as I come to my senses I decide to turn you back."

I pressed my lips at the thought of Edward being high; that, I'd need to watch to ever believe it.

"You see how unfair and heartbreaking it is?" He insisted.

"I do."

"Then you must understand my agony." I sighed.

"Well, yeah. But it is really…" I was looking for the right word. "Unwise of you," He smiled crookedly. He found it funny when I tried to imitate him –to always fail, of course. "To not enjoy this time you have. Would you really just sit and literally wait to die?" I questioned him "Or do you rather actually seizing the day and live for as long you can?"

"_Carpe diem_?" He chuckled.

"Grow up, Edward." I said rolling my eyes, unable to not feel amused. "But now, do you see _my_ point?"

"Yes, I do love." He said finally sighing, letting reality sink. Our plans were still up; this was just a day off for normality and logical events. "I guess I was being unreasonable." He admitted. "And, it's better than nothing, after all." I nodded happily and sighed. He snaked his arm around me and pulled me closer. He whispered to my ear, "Seventy two hours are suddenly awfully short, don't you think?" and he proceeded to kiss my temple. "Thank you, my love." I turned to meet him, intending to say he was welcome, but it didn't turn out that way. My train of thought was –as usual, disrupted and I felt like being pulled to him by an invisible magnetism; electricity. His gaze locked with mine as he leaned closer, too; being careful even when he didn't have to. I first felt his still fairly sweet breath and after what seemed an eternity, his lips softly met mine. Eager and untamable as my impulses always are, I leaned in for more than I should, intertwining my fingers in his hair. He was actually going to set my arms down when he realized he didn't need to anymore. For once he unleashed the true passion he held up in order to not hurt me. He kissed me in earnest and eager for his newfound ability to kiss me and not kill me in the process. I wanted this to last forever, I wanted to be frozen in time but inevitably humanity was bound to happen; we both separated gasping for air. He never let distance get in between us, though. He put his head down so my forehead would meet his. He looked at me and smiled blissfully, excited.

"That's the one thing I will miss when my time up ends." He whispered.

"What?" I asked not really looking for an answer but a repetition.

"Kissing you without restraint."

"You won't have to miss it once I'm turned." I said; he sniffed unsatisfied about my answer but not letting the discontent ruin the mood. I didn't press further. We needed to take one thing at a time.

"So what do you say about going out for the most embarrassing grocery shopping of your life?" Edward asked me.

"What was that again?" I said perplexed.

"Oh," He sighed in enlightment. "Well, don't think we're about to moderate our curiosity. I am absolutely sure trying food falls in that realm." He said with a devious smirk.

"Define curiosity." I asked; picturing in my head the indeed embarrassing exaggerated joy I'd find once we'd meet with the Cullens at the Thriftway store.

"In this case; altogether too much enthusiasm" muttered Edward with a chuckle. "You can't expect them to miss the opportunity of a lifetime. They haven't eaten in centuries. They'll be like a child in Christmas." I sighed unable to hold in a giggle myself. "But in case you're wondering, I will join the awfully moronic enthusiasm." I chuckled.

"That's fine; so long you're having fun—and I get to see."

"Good, because I think I might have a preference for Italian food." He smiled. "Unless you can recommend me anything in particular." He teased raising an eyebrow while smiling carelessly.

"Get the keys," I said. He pulled the Volvo keys out of his coat's pocket as he leaned in to kiss me once more. He let them drop, I was vaguely aware of the sound. I figured humanity gave him another flaw: distraction. This time he went a little slower, both making the most of our breath and not wanting it to end. When we separated he smiled at me lovingly and kissed me on my forehead. As he helped me out I extended my hand for the keys but he looked at me puzzled.

"What? You're not expecting for me to let you drive like a maniac. You are now in all ability to kill us both." I teased. He rolled his eyes knowing I was right, his habits were too pronounced and humans usually perform habits subconsciously. Though he'll probably pick it up fast, I was certain his being good at everything he does wasn't really because he was a vampire, I think it was an extension of what he already did before.

As we both got in the car and after forcing Edward to put on his seatbelt, I started the engine. I giggled having more fun than I should. I heard Edward muttering something about Volvos not being made to be driven under eighty.

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it." I giggled. With a crooked smile he sighed resigned while he turned on the stereo on our favorite Debussy piece.

* * *

**a/n: Well that's it for this chapter. I don't know how many people is following this story, but I hope they're just as into me as I am! :D I think the whole idea is pretty crazy, but whatever. I think I slacked off in this one, promise to make it up on the next one cough-alreadybeganwritingit-cough (; So... um, yeah, shutting up now (: Keep tuned! **


End file.
